


He who slays Dragons

by KΛKI (KakiRyu)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakiRyu/pseuds/K%CE%9BKI





	He who slays Dragons

I am He who slays Dragons.

Conqueror of Continents, Ruler of Regents, Chosen Son of God and Avatar of War. I am the knight who fells the foul beasts of the world, the malignant creatures adorned with black scales and flaming eyes, the rabid savages with flesh redder than blood. Yes, the world needs knights like me. 

I am white. I am pure. I am justice.

My word is the word of God, and all who dare claim otherwise are heretics unknowing and undeserving of the Lord’s strength and love.

I am he who slays Dragons, white knight adorned in silver armor, and I… 

I am righteous.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I am He who slays Dragons.

Vanquisher of Villains, Destroyer of Demons, Knight of Justice and Awakener of the Good World. I am the blade which cuts down the evil creatures that horde the world’s treasures, the possessing monsters which kidnap and brainwash the fair maidens of my land. Yes, the world needs knights like me.

I am good. I am powerful. I am a Hero.

I hunt the wicked whores which serve both demon and death, the witches with huts the size of castles and stacked tomes which reach the sky. I free the princesses brainwashed and trapped by the foul beasts with black scales.

I am He who slays Dragons, savior of the waking world, and I… 

I am brave.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I am He who slays Dragons.

Terror of Tyrants, Razer of Rebellion, Demigod of War and Men. I am the chosen warrior who wields the Dragon’s Fang, he who annihilates evil and champions good. I ride the demons I once fought against into battle, each tamed and humbled under God’s chains. Yes, the world needs knights like me.

I am strong. I am proud. I am the Greatest.

I destroy the atrocities that dare to attack me, the golden scaled beasts which thought to scar my home. I do not simply defeat them. I break the dictators’ spirits, crushing them under my heel. I exemplify the beasts of gold scales, unleashing my fury upon their cities and dethroning their god. I force them into pure submission.

I am He who slays Dragons, and I… 

I am this world’s Champion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I am He who slays Dragons.

Warrior of Greatness, Marauder of Mayhem, Guardian of Prosperity and Valor. I am he who fights against the demonization and oppression of my people, he who pushes back against the brainwashing of the demonic creatures adorned in glistening scales. The monsters which I once battled and tamed now fight and tame us, as if God has gone mad and thrown balance into oblivion. Indeed, the world needs knights like me.

I am sane. I am powerful. I am undefeated.

I try to save my people from the mistake they are soon to make, to believe that peace is ever a veritable agreement that we can hold with the witches and the foreigners and the beasts. I look on in horror as I see my kin become possessed, men breeding with draconic whores, women tossing aside their love and fear in god to take up the studies of demons! It is a sight too painful for me to bear.

I am He who slays Dragons, and I… 

I am this world’s Guardian.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I am he who slays Dragons!  
Conqueror of Continents, Ruler of Regents, Chosen Son of God and Avatar of War! 

I am he who slays Dragons!  
Vanquisher of Villains, Destroyer of Demons, Knight of Justice and Savior of the Waking World!

I am he who slays Dragons!  
Terror of Tyrants, Razer of Rebellion, Demigod of War and Men!

I am he who slays Dragons!  
Warrior of Greatness! Marauder of Mayhem! Guardian of Prosperity and Valor!

My people are brainwashed, made into fools who accept the notion of coexistence with demonic beasts! My country is a shambles, its borders torn apart by scaly, brown vermin who cross our fences and speak the tongue of heretics! Demonic, black bastards prowl the streets along with their brown brethren, brainwashing, kidnapping, raping, and murdering our women! The golden toned heathens become more and more audacious, stealing my people’s wealth everyday! Even the red-skinned savages have become brave enough to poke their heads out of the dirt! 

The world could almost not become worse if not for the evil creatures which spread rainbow wings upon the sky, my own brothers and sisters sprouting the Devil’s wings to fly alongside them. My home is broken, the cause I once fought for forgotten and lost. But I will not be defeated. The world needs knights like me.

I am He who slays Dragons, the greatest warrior-king which shall ever live.

I shall take back my country.

I shall take back my people.

And I will make it all great again.


End file.
